<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записки на холодильнике by TLintu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772436">Записки на холодильнике</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu'>TLintu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, M/M, Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В хабе есть кухня, в кухне есть холодильник, на холодильнике записки, оставленные в разное время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записки на холодильнике</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Ян, что за странная субстанция у нас в холодильнике?»</p>
<p>«Оуэн! Еще раз оставишь что-то неизвестного органического происхождения в холодильнике – будешь пить кофе без кофеина!!!»</p>
<p>«Эй! Это не мое!»</p>
<p>«Ты думаешь, после прошлого раза тебе поверят?»</p>
<p>«Вообще-то похоже на рагу»</p>
<p>«Тош, это не выглядит съедобным»</p>
<p>«Вчера его там не было! Янто регулярно проверяет все!»</p>
<p>«Сэр, конечно проверяю, когда я первый раз его открыл, там уже появилась цивилизация»</p>
<p>«Я хотела угостить вас домашней едой!»</p>
<p>«Мне кажется больше похоже на отравить, чем угостить»</p>
<p>«Прости, Гвен, лучше я буду есть стряпню Джека»</p>
<p>«Джек умеет готовить?»</p>
<p>«Нет, но выглядит обычно все равно лучше»</p>
<p>«Эй!» «Джек, мы оба знаем, что готовить ты не умеешь»</p>
<p>«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Кто ты такой и куда дел моего нежного, милого Янто?»</p>
<p>«У него кончился рабочий день, сэр»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Гвен, прекрати приносить еду собственного приготовления, мне надоело угадывать, ни Оуэн ли все же засунул в холодильник что-то инопланетное»</p>
<p>«Янто, это было грубо!»</p>
<p>«Торжественно клянусь, что пока Гвен носит нам еду – не суну в холодильник ничего внеземного! Гвен с этим и без меня справляется прекрасно»</p>
<p>«Могу принести вам это на обед, сэр.</p>
<p>Спасибо, Оуэн»</p>
<p>«Прости, радость моя, был не прав»</p>
<p>«Только не здесь! Заигрывайте в другом месте!»</p>
<p>«Ребята, Гвен же старалась!»</p>
<p>«Тош, если тебя так совесть замучила – можешь попробовать, обещаю откачать»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Гвен, прости меня, но ты понимаешь, что ты совершенно не умеешь готовить? Хотя надо сказать в этот раз все не так плохо…»</p>
<p>«Вообще-то в этот раз это не мое»</p>
<p>«Оуэн?»</p>
<p>«Ребята, это для Мавануи»</p>
<p>«Нас не засудят за жестокое обращение с животными?»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>